1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electronic apparatus having a display. This invention particularly relates to, for example, a computer or a terminal device placed on a counter in a bank or a post office.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In some of banks and post offices, terminal devices or computers are placed on a counter, and members of the staff behind the counter use them in business with customers. Generally, a free space on the counter is narrow. Accordingly, it is desirable that a display and a printer of the terminal device can be controlled by the operator at a common front face of the terminal device.
Typical prior-art displays of terminal devices or computers can not be easily changed in direction. In addition, a wider free space is necessary to allow a change in direction of the display.
Regarding use of such a terminal device or a computer in a narrow space, a desirable convenient configuration is that a printer is close to an input device and a display of the terminal device or the computer.
Japanese published unexamined utility model application 1-108973 discloses a modified ball-and-socket joint for rotatably mounting a display on a support. The modified ball-and-socket joint includes a hemisphere rotatably received by a socket. Rotation of the hemisphere relative to the socket enables a change in direction of the display.